Unobtainable Cards
There are many cards in Infinity Wars that are not legitimately accessible in the game, some were occasionally found using Uncontrolled Rift, some actually exist in the game but were never included in any packs or released individually, some could only be found on test servers, while others can be found in the games files but were never actually completed, here is a list of the known unobtainable cards. Game Files The following cards can be found in the games files which include both static and animated card art. Stealth based cards When the Order set was being developed Lightmare was experimenting with a Stealth mechanic which was never implemented in the game, as such there are several stealth-based cards in Order which were never released. Stealth: When you deploy a Stealth character, it is invisible to the enemy and opponents will not know you have deployed it. A Stealthed character is revealed if they enter combat, are targeted by an ability, or take damage. Test Servers/Text Files The following are cards that could be seen on the PBE test servers or are listed in the games text database (used for card names, ability text and flavour text, among other things) but do not currently have any known associated files available in the game, some used to exist but have since been removed from the game. Agent Coyle, Master Cloner "If chosen as commander you may only add Agent Coyle's to your deck (no other characters) All Agent Coyle's get +1/+1, stop being Unique and become Unlimited. Pay 1 : create Imperfect Clone (3/3, lose 1/1 each turn). *Picture* Coyle chopping top of finger and flicking it as it turns in to another Coyle." (no actual picture found, just description in game text) Agent Coyle, Imperfect Clone No text or image found but it is Unlimited and judging from the text of Master Cloner it is a token. Industrial Overseer "When you deploy Industrial Overseer, its power and health are equal to the number of Characters you control." Rumbulstinstin the Tricky "At the start of the turn, if Rumbulstinstin is deployed, each player must guess the top card of your deck. If you are correct, Rumbulstinstin gains +3/+3. If an opponent is correct, Rumbulstinstin dies." Toldot "When (minion) is sent to the graveyard, a new 6/6 minion is created exhausted in the support zone." Leper "When leper deals damage to a Character, that character becomes Poisoned, taking 2 damage at the end of each turn." Valhalla Location "Instead of going to graveyard, creatures get exhausted for a turn in the support zone." Depths of Greed "Each turn create an X/X flying demon character, where X is increased by one for each 20 cards in your deck." Probably an Artifact or Mission. Star Trek Captain Kirk "Multi Strike 2 You gain control of the first character Kirk enters combat with each turn." Spock "Exhaust, Pay 3: Draw a card Exhaust, Pay 3: the first character you control which takes damage this turn, Spock deals his power in damage to the attacker." Scotty "Exhaust, pay 2: The first time a character you control would die this turn, instead it is returned to your hand." Leitenant Uhara "Your maximum resource is increased by 2." First Contact Ability "Pay an additonal x: take control of target character of cost x or less." Federation Warp Core Artifact "When an Artificial character you control hits the opponent's fortress, recruit the top character of your opponent's deck. While Federation warp core is in play, you have 2 less maximum resource." Klingon Warp Core "All Artificial characters you control have +4/+4. While Klingon Warp core is in play, you have 2 less maximum resource." Deep Space Location "At the end of each turn, a random non-unique Character from the Star Trek Universe is placed in your Support Zone." Recreation Room Location "At the end of each turn, a random location card is placed in your support zone." (presumably the effect continues even after it is destroyed by deploying a new location)